De klok draait
by Kataliel
Summary: Hij legde zijn hand op de ruit en zei : Ik Ben …Kira. Shonen Ai


**De klok draait**

**Titel****:** De klok draait  
**Auteur****:****Kataliel**

**Rating****:**T  
**Hoofdstuk****:** One shot  
**Genre****:** Romance/Drama  
**WARNING****:**FIC **YAOI,****HOMOPHOBEN****AFBOLLEN  
Disclameren****:** Ze zijn niet van mij

**Samenvatting****:** Hij legde zijn hand op de ruit en zei : Ik Ben …Kira. Shonen Ai

**Nota****:**gebeurt tijdens het hoofdstuk 55 in het volume 7.

L&L

Kira ...

De mysterieuze moordenaar met de Death Note.

Light Yagami ...

De eerste persoon die hij had verdacht.

"Tic Tac"

Hij zat in de zetel, zijn benen tegen zijn borst geplooid en met een duim tegen zijn mondopening. Met een gevoelloos gezicht staarde hij naar het niets. Wanneer de gebeurtenissen die zich na het ontdekken van de Death Note waren verschenen. Had hij iedereen gevraagd om het hotel te verlaten en de rest van de avond thuis bij hun familie te blijven. De man was dus in de duisternis van de avond alleen. De hotelkamer was alleen maar verlicht door de lichten van de stad. Het enige dat men hoorden was het constante getik van de klok anders heerste een dodelijke "stilte".

"Tic Tac"

... Hij was het al gewoon om alleen en eenzaam te zijn. Toen hij een kind was verbleef hij de hele tijd in de bibliotheek om boeken te lezen, terwijl de andere kinderen buiten speelden. Hij was altijd een braaf kind geweest en zei vrijwel nooit iets. Er waren dus nooit problemen met hem. Men zei hem vaak dat hij een slimme jongen was en dat hij later grote dingen zou kunnen doen, maar dat hielp hem niet uit zijn eenzaamheid. Soms, vanwege zijn slimheid besteedden zijn leraren ook veel meer tijd aan hem dan aan andere kinderen, hij werd soms wel verwend door hen. De anderen vonden het helemaal niet leuk en sloten de jongen uit. Tenslotte werd hij er nog eenzamer van. Toen het voor de kinderen duidelijk werd dat hij de lieveling was van de leerkrachten, begonnen ze gemene trucs uit te halen met hem. Ze verborgden zijn kleren toen hij gedaan had met douchen of ze lieten zijn bord "onopzettelijk" op de grond vallen tijdens het middageten. Hoewel hij niet echt verrast door de reactie van zijn kameraden werd hij gewond in zijn ziel. Niemand sprak tegen hem, niemand besteedde aandacht aan hem, hij was gewoon afgewezen door hen als mens.

"Tic Tac"

Zachtjes zette hij een voet op de grond gevolgd door de andere. Hij stond op en nam in het voorbijgaan het boek op de tafel en opende hem voor de zoveelste maal. Hij stapte met langzame passen naar het gigantische raam die een uitzicht gaf op Tokio-stad. Met een onverschillige blik reisde zijn zwarte ogen op de eerste zwart gekleurde pagina. Dit boek was een vreselijk wapen. Men moest het branden, hij had er aan gedacht. Maar dat zou alle bewijzen van het moordwapen van Kira vernietigen. Het was gewoon verschrikkelijk, angstaanjagend te weten dat men zo gemakkelijk iemand kon doden. Hij had meer informatie over het boek aan de oorspronkelijke eigenaar gevraagd, maar de Shinigami gaf geen enkele nuttige informatie. Hij raakte de pagina aan, hij voelde onder zijn vingers de witte inkt van de gegraveerde letters. _Death__Note__How__to__use__it_ er was iets vreemds met die pagina, het bleek wel of… er een onderdeel van de pagina nog niet zo lang geleden geschreven zou geweest zijn. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Dit was onwerkelijk, Death notes, Shinigamis… Het was nog steeds moeilijk te geloven.

"Tic Tac"

Hij sloot het boek en richtte zijn blik naar buiten, het uitzicht was prachtig, de lichten van de stad gaven een schilderij van duizenden verschillende kleuren. Nochtans was Tokio een te grootte stad voor hem, teveel mensen, te veel lawaai. Het gaf hem een gevoel van stress en ongemakkelijkheid. Soms miste hij de rust waarvan hij kon genieten toen hij nog in Engeland leefde. Hij bracht een hand in zijn haren. Vervolgens leunde hij tegen het raam en keek naar zijn spiegelbeeld in het glas. Met een trage beweging legde hij zijn hand op zijn weerspiegeld gezicht. Hij keek zichzelf aan, net of hij tegen zichzelf aan het praten was. Hij gleed met zijn hand over zijn ogen en mond. Plots merkten zijn ogen een zwarte stip op zijn sleutelbeen. Langzaam kwam zijn andere hand aan de kraag van zijn witte trui. Hij trok op de kraag. Op zijn sleutelbeen tekende zich "L" in het Cloister Black. Een verre stem van een schreeuwend en huilend kind weerklonk in zijn hoofd _"Nee__!__Laat__me__los__!"._Zijn weerspiegelde vingers op het raam raakten het teken aan. _"Neen__alsjeblieft,__doe__dit__niet."_Hij streelde het teken en een vreselijk krijs weerklonk.

"Tic Tac"

Het was onuitwisbaar, dat teken, dat met heet ijzer ingebrand werd. Zoals we het met vee deden. Hij hoorde de deur zich openen. Hij liet zijn kraag los en hij wendde zich tot de indringer. Hij bevond zich oog in oog met een grote bruinharige jongeman, gekleed in een wit hemd en een eenvoudige jeans. Zijn gezicht was gevoelloos, terwijl een vonk van verrassing in zijn ogen plaats vond. Maar het duurde niet lang zijn ogen werden terug koud en zonder emotie... Hij had het wel gemerkt, die verandering, harder, kouder. Deze jongeman was dag op dag veranderd. Wanneer ze zich voor het eerst hadden ontmoet, was de jongen op afstand gebleven en was voorzichtig in alles wat hij deed. Toen hij hem echt begon te verdenken om Kira te zijn en had hij de jongeman opgesloten. Wanneer de bruinharige naar buiten kwam was hij volledig gemetamorfoseerd. De spanning was verdwenen, de kloof die hen van elkaar gescheidde was verdwenen. Een totaal andere persoon stond toen voor hem. De jongeman was zelfs een persoon geworden dat men "een vriend" noemde.

"Wat doe jij hier? Moest je niet bij je familie en vriendin zijn ? "

De jongste had een glimlach op zijn mondhoeken. Hij herkende de man meteen, altijd vragen stellen. Wanneer liet hij hem ooit met rust ?

"Inderdaad, ik was hier iets vergeten ... Maar..."

Zei hij toen hij naar hem toe stapte. Hoewel de zwart harige helemaal niet geïnteresseerd was in wat er achter het raam gebeurde, wendde hij zich tot haar, hij liet geen enkele emotie op zijn gezicht waarnemen. Hij hoorde achter hem de voetstappen van de jongeman. Teken dat hij steeds aan het stappen was. Hij voelde de jongeman stoppen, hij stond achter hem, de detective wou zich omdraaien. Toen plots de hand van de bruinharige zich, op dezelfde hoogte als zijn gezicht, tegen het raam zette. Hij voelde zijn borstkast tegen zijn rug. Hij keek naar de weerspiegeling van zijn verdachte in zijn haren ruiken met gesloten ogen. Een vreemd gevoel wekte zich in zijn buik op.

"Waarom ben je zo alleen in het donker? "

Vroeg hij aan de detective. Terwijl zijn ogen nog steeds gesloten waren. Voor het eerst in zijn hele leven begreep de oudste er niets meer van. Waarom gedroeg hij zich zo ? Waarom rook hij naar zijn parfum? Waarom kwam zijn hand aan zijn schouder ? Waarom drukte hij zich tegen hem aan ? Waarom leek hij er van te genieten ?

"Ryuuzaki ..."

"Tic Tac"

fluisterde hij terwijl hij de schouder onder zijn hand zachtjes streelde. De volwassene voelde de lichaamstemperatuur van de jongen, door het contact met de kleren van hem, stijgen. De oudste rilde, Waarom deed hij dat ? Hij voelde de vingers van de jongste de stof op zijn schouder trekken om deze te ontbloten. De zwarte ogen lieten de weerspiegeling van de jongeman geen seconde los. Hij zag de vingertoppen zich een weg vinden tussen het stof en zijn schouder, hij aaide hem. De detective had nog steeds een onverschillig gezicht maar zijn gedachten waren een orkaan van onbekende gevoelens en vragen zonder antwoord.

"L ..."

"Tic Tac"

Fluisterde hij in zijn oor. De volwassene bewoog niet. Met een berekende langzaamheid bukte de jongste het hoofd naar zijn schouder. De detective bewoog nog steeds niet. Warme en natte lippen legde zich op zijn schouder, hij voelde de top van zijn tong zijn vel aanraken. Hij zag de jongeman zijn hoofd tegen zijn oor uitrusten. De hand op het raam verliet zijn plaats en legde zich op zijn wang. Met zijn duim aaide hij het. De jongste draaide het hoofd van de detective. Zonder dat de andere kon begrijpen wat er gebeurde. Had hij al zijn lippen op de zijne gezet. Zijn ogen sperde zich wijd open.

"Tic Tac"

Zijn tong raakte zijn lippen, zonder enige weerstand aan de andere kant, gleed hij zijn tong in zijn mond. De oudste begon te beven. De warme tong verkende alle uithoeken van zijn mond en speelde met zijn tong. Hij begon te zweten op zijn slapen. Hij was als versteend. Zijn lippen die tegen de zijne gedrukt waren. Zijn tong die met het zijne speelde. Zijn lichaam die tegen het zijne gedrukt was. Hij liet alles los… Zijn vingers lieten het boek vallen. Terwijl het boek op de grond viel ging deze open de pagina's sloegen zich om. Met een plof raakte het de grond. De jongeman verschoot en brak het contact met de lippen van de zwartharige. De tijd stopte. Hij keek naar de zwarte pupillen van de volwassene. De detective stond recht net als een marmerstandbeeld met lege ogen in zijn armen. Hij liet de volwassene compleet los met een stap naar achteren. Wat moest hij nu doen ? Zich verontschuldigen ? Nee, hij had er geen spijt van. De jonge detective keek hem in de ogen, met een trage beweging zette hij een stap vooruit. Hij stond recht voor hem. Zijn armen omhelsden zijn nek. Hij stond volledig recht en kwam op exact dezelfde hoogte dan de Bruinharige.

"Tic Tac"

De detective maakte contact met de lippen van de jongste. En sloot zijn ogen net als de andere. Hij bewoog zijn lippen tegen de mond van zijn verdachte. De kus werd gepassioneerder. Light drukte de volwassene tegen zich aan. Dit lichaam, die zo broos leek van buiten maar die bij de aanraking zo stevig was. Hij kon van dit contact met het lichaam van de detective maar houden. Hij was verloren. Die lippen, zo zacht en warm. Op dit moment was zijn koude en stenen hard zich aan het verwarmen. Ja, hij was verloren.

"Tic tac"

Opeens opende de andere zijn ogen. Hij zag de jongeman hem tegen zich aandrukken. Zijn handen lieten de nek van de jongste los.

"PAF"

De echo van een klap liet zich weerklinken. De jonge verdachte opende zijn ogen en keek naar de man op. Zijn hand tegen zijn kaak gedrukt.

"Waaro..."

L liet hem geen tijd om zijn zin te beëindigen.

"Oh neen, je zult me niet te pakken krijgen met zo'n soort spelletjes, Light. "

Zei hij met gebroken stem. Zijn gezicht nog leger dan anders. Hij keek naar de jongeman op de grond. Hij had hem met zo'n sterkte geslagen dat de bruinharige op grond was gevallen

"Of moet ik zeggen... Kira ? "

Een dodelijke stilte. De jongste keek naar de grond, dan schoof zijn hand van zijn wang naar zijn haar, hij gleed tussen haren. Met een spottend geluid, keek hij op naar de detective. Hij glimlachte gemeen. Zijn uitdrukking was veranderd, Light was verdwenen. Om plaats te maken voor de God van de nieuwe wereld.

"Ik heb het tenminste geprobeerd. "

Hij was niet verbaasd dat de rechercheur niet reageerde. Hij leunde met zijn rug tegen de zetel. En bekeek de detective van boven naar beneden. Jammer dat de volwassene zo gereageerd had. Hij begon juist te genieten van dit spelletje. Hij wierp een blik gevuld met arrogantie naar de man tegenover hem, een uitdaging. De zwartharige was terug in een gebogen stand gaan staan de handen in de zakken. De jongste stond in een aantal ruisgeluiden van kleding op. Hij stond zo recht als een kaars om groter te lijken tegenover de detective.

"Ja, vanaf het begin had je gelijk. "

Zei hij in een kwaadaardige glimlach. Hij richtte zijn armen naar voren, zijn handpalmen naar boven gericht. De sensatie van volledige de controle van de situatie te hebben wekte zich in hem op. Dit voelde zo goed, die macht dat gevoel van de enige te zijn dat wist wat er ging gebeuren.

"Ik ben de persoon die criminelen angst aanjaagt. De Messias, de redder van de wereld die verrot werd door het kwaad, de God van de nieuwe wereld, ik ben ..."

Hij sloot zachtjes zijn ogen voordat hij ze terug opende om terug in de ogen van de zwartharige te duiken.

"Kira ..."

Voegde hij toe en begon stilletjes te lachen, ook al leek het meer op grinniken dan lachen.

"Tic Tac"

De volwassene reageerde nog steeds niet. Alsof dit allemaal hem niets kon schelen. Alsof hij door de jongen heen zag. De jongeman daalde zijn armen naar beneden en glimlachte naar hem. Hij stapte naar de detective toe. Hij stopte recht voor de detective. In een zwaai pakte hij de kin van de detective vast. Hij dwong de zwartharige in zijn ogen te kijken de detective vertoonde geen enkele weerstand.

"Nou L, Heb je je stem verloren ? Nochtans kan je zo goed dingen uitleggen. Zijn je nadenkmogelijkheden verminderd met 40%? Wil je misschien gaan zitten? "

"Tic Tac"

vroeg hij op een spottende toon. Plots verloor hij zijn glimlach toen hij gefascineerd werd door de onverschillige ogen van Ryuuzaki. Hij had het verwacht, koud en afwerend. Een manier om zich te verdedigen tegen hem. Hij detailleerde het gezicht van de man. De ogen, de neus de wangen. Zijn ogen stopten op de lippen waarmee hij nog niet zo lang geleden mee in aanraking was gekomen. Ze waren zo zacht en lichtroos van kleur. Wat… Wat zou er gebeuren als hij… Als hij ze nog een keer aanraakte met zijn lippen ? Om opnieuw die zachtheid te voelen. Hij bukte langzaam zijn hoofd naar beneden, een paar centimeters van de lippen van de volwassene. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Om dat warm gevoel terug te kunnen voelen. Een licht contact. Hij drukte zijn lippen meer op de twee anderen. Hij wou… Langzaam raakte zijn lippen de andere, Het contact was gemaakt. Hij liet de kin van de detective los aaide zijn nek en omhelsde hem. De detective kwam op zijn hoogte te staan. Zijn andere hand aaide zijn wang. De detective haalde zijn handen uit zijn zakken om die op zijn flanken te zetten. Hij voelde recht door zijn hemd de lichaamspieren van de jongen. Hij draaide zijn hoofd en opende zijn mond. De bruinharige gleed zijn tong in zijn mond. Hij voelde de tong van de andere de zijne aanraken.

De handen van de zwartharige, gleden op de buik van de andere. Hij omhelsde hem langs zijn bekken. De hand van de jongste verliet zijn wang. Zijn hoofd draaide, zijn benen beefden. Hij maakte een kleine stap naar achteren. Ryuuzaki volgde hem. Een tweede, een derde. Zijn billen kwamen in aanraking met de armleuningen van de zetel. Hij ging gaan zitten. Hij gleed zijn twee handen in de haren van Ryuuzaki. Hij spreidde zijn benen zodat de man dichterbij hem kon staan. Toen de bekken met hem in aanraking kwamen, voelde hij zijn lichaamstemperatuur stijgen. Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel. Hij was aan het verloren lopen.

De rechterhand van Ryuuzaki verliet de flanken van de jongeman en zette zich op de schouder en ging terug naar omlaag. Om een lange aai van de schouder tot zijn bekken, te geven. Hij voelde de jongste er van genieten. Zijn hand verliet opnieuw het lichaam van de jongste. Met langzaamheid legde hij zijn hand op de leuning van de zetel. Hij gleed zijn hand achter het kussen en pakte iets vast. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds gesloten. Het ding weerspiegelde het maanlicht. Hij bracht het dichtbij hem. Hij hield Light stevig vast. Hij verzamelde kracht en…

"Tic tac"

Hij voelde de jongeman stijf worden, zijn lippen lieten de zijne los. Zijn handen verlieten zijn hoofd. Hij opende de ogen Light keek in zijn ogen, ze werden langzaam leeg. hij omhelsde dan zijn buik en legde zijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkast. L keek naar het plafond van de kamer. De tranen gleden langzaam over zijn wangen en fluisterde hem:

"Chuuut, Maak je geen zorgen, het zal vlug gedaan zijn. "

Einde


End file.
